Modern society has adopted, and is becoming reliant upon, wireless communication devices for various purposes, such as, connecting users of the wireless communication devices with other users. Wireless communication devices can vary from battery powered handheld devices to household and/or commercial devices utilizing electrical network as a power source. Due to rapid development of the wireless communication devices a number of areas capable of enabling entirely new types of communication applications have emerged.
Cellular networks facilitate communication over large geographic areas. These network technologies have commonly been divided by generations, starting in the late 1970s to early 1980s with first generation (1G) analog cellular telephones that provided baseline voice communications, to modern digital cellular telephones. GSM is an example of a widely employed 2G digital cellular network communicating in the 900 MHZ/1.8 GHZ bands in Europe and at 850 MHz and 1.9 GHZ in the United States. While long-range communication networks, such as GSM, are a well-accepted means for transmitting and receiving data, due to cost, traffic and legislative concerns, these networks may not be appropriate for all data applications.
Short-range communication technologies provide communication solutions that avoid some of the problems seen in large cellular networks. Bluetooth™ is an example of a short-range wireless technology quickly gaining acceptance in the marketplace. In addition to Bluetooth™ other popular short-range communication technologies include Bluetooth™ Low Energy, IEEE 802.11 wireless local area network (WLAN), Wireless USB (WUSB), ZigBee (IEEE 802.15.4, IEEE 802.15.4a), and ultra-high frequency radio frequency identification (UHF RFID) technologies. All of these wireless communication technologies have features that make them appropriate for various applications.
Applications for short-range wireless devices are evolving to include awareness applications providing the device with an awareness about the local network environment. Awareness applications have the promise of extending business and social networking by enabling users to share local contextual data in a peer-to-peer fashion by using their mobile wireless devices. For example, users may be able to share information in real-time for local-area business networking, social networking, dating, personal safety, advertising, publishing, and searching.